the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/I am Number One - Chapter One (Part One - Introducing Queenie) - "The Three from Lorien"
Hello! Welcome to THE FIRST EVER CHAPTER OF I AM NUMBER ONE! ---- My name is Queenie, As of the sea, but I wasn't called that until much later. In the beginning I was known merely as Seven, one of the nine surviving Garde from planet Lorien, the fate of which was, and still is, left in our hands. Those of us who aren't lost. Those of us still alive. I was six when we landed. When the ship jolted to a halt on Earth, even at my young age I senses how much was at stake for us ---nine Cepan, nine Garde----and that was our only chanced waited for us here. We had entered the planet's atmosphere in the midst of a storm to our own creation, and as our feed found Earth for the first time, I remember the wisps of stream that rolled off the ship and the goose bumps that covered my arms. I hadn't felt the wind in a year, and it was freezing outside. Somebody was there waiting for us. I don't know who he was, only that he handed each Cepan two sets of clothes and a large envelope. I still don't know what was in it. As a group we huddled together, knowing we might never see one another again. Words were spoken, hugs were give, and then we split up, as we knew we must, walking in pairs in nine different directions. I kept peering over shoulder as the others receded in the distance until, very slowly, one by one, they all disappeared. And then it was just Mercedes and me, alone, I realize now just how scared Adelina must have been. I remember boarding a ship headed to some unknown destination. I remember two or three different trains after that. Mercedes and I kept to ourselves, huddles againt each other in obscure corners, away from whoever might be around, We hiked from town to town, over mountains and across fields, knocking on doors that were quickly slammed in our faces. We were hungry,tired, and scared. I remember sitting on a sidewalk begging for change.I remember crying instead of sleeping. I'm certain that Mercedes gave away some of our precious gems from Lorien for nothing more than warm meals, so great was our need.Perhaps she gave them all away. And then we found this place in Ohio. A stern-looking woman I would come to know as Sister Lucia answered the heavy oak door. She squinted at Mercedes, taking in her desperation, the way her shoulders drooped."Do you believe in the word of God?" the woman asked in Spanish, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes in scrutiny. "The word of God is my vow" Mercedes replied with a solemn nod. I know how she knew this response --- perhaps she learned it when we stayed in a church basement weeks before ----but it was the right one. Sister Lucia opened the door. ''' '''We've been here ever since, eleven years in this stone convent with its musty rooms, drafty hallways and hard floors like slabs of ice. Aside from the few visitors, the internet is my only source to the world outside our small town;and I search it constantly, looking for some indication that the others are out there, that they're searching, maybe fighting. Some sign that I'm not alone, because at this point I can't say that Mercedes still believes that she's still with me. Her attitude changed somewhere over the mountains. Maybe it was with the slam of one of the doors that shut a starving woman and her sister out in the cold another night.Whatever it was, Mercedes seems to have lost the urgency of staying on the move, and her faith in the resurgence of Lorien seems to have been replaced by the faith shared by the convent's Sisters. I remember a distinct shift in Mercedes' eyes, her sudden speeches on the need for guidance and structure if we need to survive. My faith in Lorien remains intact. In India, a year and a half ago, four different people witnessed a boy move objects with his mind. While the significance behind the event was small at first, the boy's abrupt disappearance shortly thereafter created much buzz in the region, and a hunt for him began. As far as I know, he hasn't been found. A few months ago there was news of a girl in Argentina who, in the wake of an earthquake, lifted a five-ton slab of concrete to save a man trapped beneath it; and when news of this heroic act spread, she disappeared. Like the boy in India, she's still missing And then there's the father-son duo making all the news now in Ohio, who the police are hunting after the two allegedly demolished an entire school by themselves, killing five people in process.They left no trace behind other than mysterious heaps of ash. "It looks like a battle took place here.I don't know how else to explain it," the head investigator was quoted as saying. "But make no mistake, we will get to the bottom of this, and we will find Henri Smith and his son, John." Perhaps John Smith, if that's his real name, is merely a boy with a grudge who was pushed too far. But I don't think that's the case.My heart races whenever his picture appears on my screen. I'm gripped with a profound desperation that I can't quite explain. I can feel it in my bones that he's one of us.And I know, somehow that I must find him. ---- Hello guys, This chapter introduces Queenie, Later on tonight, I'll make Chapter One Part two and three which introduces Haley & Izzy! Category:Blog posts